One Better
by MySensesFail
Summary: what happens when the lies stop, and the truth is reveled? sasunaru. oneshot.


**Hello all. I've been reading fanfics for awhile and writing them but i never got around to putting them on the net. So im gonna work on shortstorys and one shots for awhile. Just to get myself started for now. I hope you enjoy.**

**summary:What happens when the smiles stop and theres noting left but emptyness?**

**warning:This will contain yaoi or boy/boy. You no like, you no read.**

**disclaimer:I dont own naruto, i just make them do naughty things. hee hee **

Naruto looked at him self in the mirror. the viligers decided to play 'throw rocks at the fox' on his way to training. His crystal blue eyes were glazed over. Not from the pain but from sadness.'_why do they hate me so much? its not my fault the ninetails is in me...why cant i just be accepted?even by one person?will you give me one thing kami-sama?give me one friend?'_ blood dripped down his forhead and over his eyes. it looked like he was crying blood.

drip...drip...

the warm crimson liquid driped into the sink. that foxy grin wasnt plastered on his face. not when he was alone. he wasnt happy.how could he be? no one cared for him. no one saw him for him...all they saw was that damned demon fox. he turned the water on, letteing it run down the sink for a minute before grabbing a rag and wetting it. he cleaned his wounds off and bandaged them.'_sakura and sasuke are probably waiting for me, i should get going.'_ naruto knew one thing about today that would make it different, '_i wont smile' _he tried but he just couldnt '_i cant smile...not that the world will stop turning.'_he thought bitterly.

"wheres naruto?"

"i dont know hes usually here before me."

"hn."

sasuke and sakura had been standing at the bridge for almost an hour now. kakashi was always late but it was un-naruto like to be late.'_baka.he left me alone with this pink haired thing...gross its coming closer...im gonna kill him when he gets here.GAH! it touched me!!!'_

"sasuke-kun! do i look pretty today sasuke-kun? i took extra long getting ready today sasuke-kun, just for you!"

"go away sakura."

"but sasuke-ku-"

shuff...shuff...

naruto walked slowly over to his teamates with his eyes on the ground.no 'hey sakura-chan!' or 'teme get away from sakura'. no cocky strut.no foxy grin. nothing.

"..."

"naruto are you allright?"sakura asked detaching herself from sasuke. if naruto wasnt talking-er yelling-something was wrong.but she didnt know that his smiling was wrong, his loudness was wrong, as was his acting stupid.the naruto they knew was a lie.

naruto looked up at sakura. she expected a cocky grin and a'gotcha sakura-chan!' or something along that line, but there was nothing.just his eyes looking into hers. there was nothing, and it scared her.she flinched as he looked away observing the clouds.

"oi, dobe. whats up?did you finally relise there is no point in fighting with me or something?" sasuke said with a smirk. '_that should rile him up.'_

"..."

nothing. naruto ignored him. '_little shit,hes trying to act like me. maybe a good punch to the face will teach him,hell dodge it anyway, then hell act normal.' _sasuke smirked inwardly."oi, dobe!"

naruto looked into sasukes eyes as a fist came at him. in all truth sasuke expected naruto to move, as he well could have dodged it, but he didnt.

crack...

naruto fell backwards blood leaking from his nose.'_his eyes, there was nothing...they were dead...'_ sasuke winced inwardly. he hadnt expcted naruto to just stand there.

narutos nose wasnt broken but it had hurt. the pain in his heart hurt more,thus overpowering it, however.he just stood up and dusted off his pants. he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.all that acomplished was smearing the blood though.he did nothing to sasuke he just turned his attention to the clouds again.

"n-naruto?!" sakura walked over to him. she reached up twards narutos face to touch his nose to see if it was broken. naruto grabbed her wrist when her hand got to close to his face. he subconciously tightened his grip."naruto?! your-your hurting me...l-let go!" he did.

she stumbled backward and landed flat on her but.

"whats up with you today dobe? this isnt like you."

"...can i ask you something sasuke?"naruto whispered.

"...uh, okay."

"...what happens when the smiles stop and theres nothing left but emptiness? what happens when the lies stop and the truth is revealed? what happens then sasuke?"

"...what?"was sasukes intelligent reply.

"...nothing..."

"yo!" called kakashi as he apeared in a puff of smoke. he was startled when there was no 'YOUR LATE SENSEI!!!'. all that greeted him was silence, a startled kunoichi, a dumbstruck raven and a bloody-faced, dead-eyed naruto."d-did i miss something?"

"sensei...theres something wrong w-with naru-"

"do we have any misions today?" interupted naruto.

"no. what happened to your nose? and whats with all the bandages?"

sasuke hadnt noticed any bandages. he turned to naruto and looked him up and down. there was bandages around his ankle, both hands and his neck. sasuke suspected there were more.

"did someone beat you up?"sasuke asked angerly.

"besides you?"naruto whispered.

sasuke winced. he forgot he hit the dobe.'_shit. maybe that was a bad idea.'_

"you hit him sasuke? why?"

"I-I... umm, h-he..." sasuke didnt know what to say.he didnt wanna say 'because the dobe acted like me' it would be the truth but it sounded so stupid.

"since there are no missions can i leave?"naruto said seeing as how sasuke wasnt talking.

"ya. you two can leave as well, sasuke dont hit naruto because your bored. especially since he apparently cant dodge the punches."

'_i guess your not going to grant my wish kami-sama. have i been bad?' _naruto looked up to the sky and voiced the last part of his thoughts."what did i do to deserve this?"he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

naruto looked back down to the ground and walked away.

naruto sat at his table looking down at the ramen. it just wasnt apealing today. he stood up and poured it down the sink.he was about to wash the bowl when he noticed his knife by the sink. he picked it up and loked at it.'_if i join you up there kami-sama...will you be my friend?'_ it was worth a shot. he put the blade to his wrist and pressed down hard. slowly moving the blade up his arm,enjoying the pain since it temporarily numbed the pain in his heart.

he removed the blade from his wrist and watched himself bleed. it brought a sad smile to his face, but it disapeared just as quickly as it came. the wound started healing it self quickly.'_oh yeah, kyuubi heals me. damned fox.' _he droped the knife in the sink as he heard a knock at his door. he sighed. it was pobably the old man to collect his rent.

he opened the door to find sasuke standing there leaning aainst his doorframe, with a scowl on his face.

"..." naruto looked at sasuke and blinked.

"hey.naruto. im sorry for hitting you today."

"is that it?"

"well ya i just wanted to let you know-"he was interupted by naruto starting to close the door. but sasuke grabbed the door and opened it again."oi, dobe its rude to shut the door on people in the middle of an apology."anger creeped into his voice.

"its rude to punch people for no reason."

"its your fault for being a dobe and not moving!" it seemed like they switched places. sasuke was getting riled up while naruto remained calm.

"hn."

"Gah! you did not just 'hn'! i 'hn'! what are you trying to be like me or something?!"

"no. im being me. im stopping the smiles, and the lies."

sasuke blinked.'"..._what happens when the smiles stop and theres nothing left but emptiness? what happens when the lies stop and the truth is revealed? what happens then sasuke?'_ narutos words rang in his mind."what is that supposed to mean. that this is you? is this what you want? to be dead inside? to be alone?"

"i aleady am. smile or not. whats wrong with showing how i really am?either way im alone.i always have been, always will be." '_why are you saying_ _this to me sasuke? do you care? would you want me? as a friend? a lover? or just another person you pass on the street?'_

"thats not true baka! I liked you before. when you turned your sadness into kindness. your turned your kindness into strength." sasuke stepped into narutos apartment. he put a hand on narutos shoulder."thats the naruto i want."

"the naruto you want? meaning what. you need me on your team to further your own strength?"

sasuke sighed."looks like im going to have to spell it out for you."

sasuke droped the hand on narutos shoulder down to his waist and wrapped it around the dobe.he took his remaining hand and cupped narutos cheek with it. sasuke leaned in and put his forhead against narutos." your not alone. im with you. ill always be with you, i always have been."

"...sasuke..."

sasuke leaned in and gave naruto a chaste kiss.he pulled away his forhead still resting against narutos.

"stupid dobe. i love you."

naruto smiled at this. a real smile.'_thank you kami-sama. looks like you did me one better.' _

_**end**_

**well that was it. what did you think?**

**naruto:stupid author that made no sense.**

**sasuke:i have to agree with the dobe. that cute,sexy dobe starts drooling **

**naruto:(oblivious to the fact sasuke called him cute and sexy) TEME!!! **

**okay well review and tell me how i did.(im sorry if its kinda weird an 'makes no sense' as naruto stated.if you could give me constructive critisizem it would be apreciated. **


End file.
